A little healthy competition
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: the Masquerettes, the only other group in school ever to challenge the Marauders. They've been competting forever who can pull off the bigger prank. but will an unlikely romance change all that?
1. Many Meetings

Disclaimer- I don't own anything....  
  
"James!" Sirius Black called from across the great hall.  
  
"Sirius!" The two boys ran to each other and grinned.  
  
"Long time no see" Sirius commented  
  
"Mmhmm" James murmured as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"James, Sirius!" A voice said.  
  
"Remus!" The two boys said together as Remus Lupin strode over, his prefect badge shinning.  
  
"Oh a prefect, does that mean you won't be joining us in our usual Snape torturing and other various activities?" Sirius asked grinning.  
  
"Well now Sirius that depends" James said in mock seriousness  
  
"Depends on what James?" Sirius asked, barely hiding a smile.  
  
"Whether Nicole Felton is nearby!" The two boys cracked up as Lupin blushed crimson.  
  
"Speaking of the Masquerettes" Sirius trailed off as Mary-Kate Bloom walked over. Nicole, Mary-Kate, and their other two friends Danielle Cherrystone and Becky Halliwell, are the only students in Hogwarts who knew of the Marauders, the boys nicknames for each other, and the Marauders Map. In exchange for their secrecy the boys kept one of the girl's secrets, the secrets of the Masquerettes. The Masquerettes were basically female versions of the Marauders. The only difference was the Marauders had nicknames for each other while the Masquerettes always wore a different color ribbon in their hair to distinguish who they are  
  
(Mary-Kate: Blue Danielle: Red Nikki: White Becky: Green.)  
  
Also, the Masquerettes didn't have a magic mad, they had masks. Not full masks, just masks that only cover their eyes. Each of the girls masks had a different charm on it so each contained a different power, although the girls refused to tell the boys what each of the masks do. Though the Masquerettes and the Marauders were all friends they have had a rivalry going on since first year. Who were the bigger troublemakers and who could pull the bests pranks. James smiled as Mary made her way over to them to say hello.  
  
"Hey Mary" Sirius said casually as James stepped forward and hugged her. Aside from Sirius and Lupin Mary was his best friend and it was natural for them to hug after not seeing each other for a long period of time. It was just that Sirius never let it go.  
  
"Hey I only count three Marauders, Where's Peter?"  
  
"Hey guys" Becky and Peter walked up to them, Becky was laughing and Peter was blushing.  
  
"So what did you do to embarrass yourself this time?" Sirius whispered to him  
  
"I was talking to her and I made her laugh" Peter whispered back  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's it, I don't know what to do, I've never made a girl laugh before!" Sirius looked at him with a mixture of pity and disgust.  
  
"Hey!" Nikki jogged over to them, her light brown hair swinging around he shoulders. Remus suddenly became very interested in tying his shoes.  
  
"Uh Remus you know your shoes are Velcro right?" Sirius pointed out. Suddenly Danielle Cherrystone came running up to them.  
  
"Hey Masquerettes, Marauders, Black" She finished eyeing him.  
  
"Cherrystone" Sirius said stiffly. The rest of them stifled a groan. Healthy competition was good but Danielle and Sirius took it way to far, they haven't been on good terms lately. The eight of them all went over to the Gryffindore table to watch the sorting, though they sat at different ends.  
  
"Are you going to ask out Bloom this year Jamsie?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Oh come off it you know she's my mate (A/N Let's remember that these kids are English and the word 'Mate' means FRIEND! Not soul Mate or something...) And besides I'm after Evans this year."  
  
"This and every year, you know she's not interested James" Lupin said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to ask out Becky this year" Peter said proudly. The three older boys looked at younger this fourth year and decided not to say anything, why squash his enthusiasm?  
  
"While we're on the subject of the Masquerettes is this the year you are finally going to ask out Nicole?" Sirius asked Remus slyly.  
  
"Is this the year your finally going to ask out Cherrystone?" Remus shot back  
  
"CHERRYSTONE?!" Sirius asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Come off it Black we've seen the way you look at her" James said, amusement in his eyes.  
  
Cherrystone....Sirius pondered No way. 


	2. The beginnings of revenge

Disclaimer- I don't own it, I own the Masquerettes though! Ok so not the people, those people actually exist (Is it just me or does Nicole Felton, Danielle Cherrystone, and Mary-Kate Bloom (umm kinda, Danielle and Nicole has been in more peoples fics then Mary has but she's getting into more fics.) becoming in more and more fics everyday? Lol just wondering. Ok and Lily did not die in this fic (not yet at least heh heh) Anyway I know she is supposed to be a prefict but I changed things around a little, that's what a fanfiction is right?  
  
"Food!" Mary-Kate exclaimed as the sorting ended and the food appeared, but there was something wrong. Whenever anyone tried to reach for their food it levitated a few feet above them. Soon everyone was reaching and jumping wildly for their food but it just kept rising higher and higher. The only people who didn't seem to be jumping and screaming where the Marauders, in fact, they were laughing.  
  
"JAMES POTTER I WANT MY FOOD NOW!" Mary-Kate screamed at him. Sirius started laughing but James punched his arm and sighed. He waved his wand and all the food at the Gryffindore came down. That seemed to satisfy the Masquerettes because they soon started eating and laughing at the other tables as well.  
  
"Black! Potter! Cherrystone! Bloom! I want to know which of you did this and what curse you used immediately!" Headmaster Dumbledore commanded.  
  
"Why is it automatically one of those four?" Nikki complained.  
  
"You and Remus are prefects, no one would accuse you two" Becky explained.  
  
"Well what's your excuse?" Nikki asked  
  
"Well no one would expect anything out of Peter, I guess since he hangs around me so much nobody expects anything out of me either, how wrong they are" Becky responded grinning. Eventually Dumbledore got everything under control.  
  
"Damn it!" Danielle shrieked, banging her fist on the table "They've already started!"  
  
"Don't worry Danielle, we'll get them soon" Mary-Kate said soothingly.  
  
"Not soon enough, we bring those masks out tonight!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
The girls made sure the were the only ones awake that night when they pulled out their masks.The Masquerettes found these masks while exploring Hogwarts one night and have kept them a secret since. Each mask was charmed, had a different power but with each power came a catch, there was always a catch. There was a small inscription on the inside of each mask. The first mask belonged to Mary, it read:  
  
Transform into who you want to be, but let no one see where you see.  
  
Which means, as Mary-Kate soon found out, when wearing that mask you can become any person you want, but if you feel powerful emotion (Crying, extremely angry of powerfully happy) your eyes will return back to their normal color. This can be disastrous in some situations.  
  
Mask number two, which belonged to Becky, read:  
  
Gain sharper senses, but tell no one what you sense.  
  
This mask gave its wearer heightened sense of sight and hearing, making the wearer an ideal lookout. The catch is that whoever wears the mask loses their voice while it's on.  
  
The third mask belonged to Danielle and read:  
  
People feel inclined to do what you say, but it may not always save the day  
  
This means this mask has powers of persuasion but does not work on excessively smart people and sometimes it doesn't work at all. This means sometimes it causes more trouble then it prevents.  
  
The fourth and final mask (Nikki's) Reads:  
  
You may pass through walls but not ones that only seem to be  
  
The power is that Nikki can walk through walls. The girls cannot seem to figure out that last part though; perhaps it will become clearer throughout the year.  
  
"Alright I've got a plan" Danielle said. She shared it eagerly. The other girls grinned and nodded so they decided to put it into action. Danielle put on her mask and started to walk into the boy's dormitory.  
  
"It's locked" She stated.  
  
"I've got it" Nikki said as she put on her mask and walked right through the door. Soon a lock was heard becoming undone and Danielle walked right in as Nikki walked right out, using the wall of coarse. All the marauders were asleep, perfect. Danielle walked over to James and whispered  
  
"You have to go the bathroom, very badly." Suddenly James sprung up and walked out into the common room.  
  
"Going somewhere James?" Mary asked grinning  
  
"Can't talk, bathroom" He grunted as he turned a corner into the boy's bathroom.  
  
"You know he's hot in boxers" Becky said thoughtfully. Mary slapped her playfully as they both put on their masks. Becky ran to the bathroom door to listen for when James would be done while Mary said clearly 'James Potter.' Mary suddenly transformed into James and ran into the boys dormitory.  
  
"Sirius!" She said (although she sounded like James) "Wake up!"  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked once he saw the urgency on James face.  
  
"I need you to fallow me, quickly!" Mary darted into the common room with Sirius fallowing behind. Becky saw Sirius come out of the dormitory as James went in a second later. 'Close' She thought.  
  
"James?" Sirius called again. Suddenly Danielle and Nikki jumped on him from behind. Becky took off her mask.  
  
"Silencio!" was the first thing she called. Mary removed her mask as well and helped Nikki and Danielle wrestle Sirius into a chair. They then tied him up.  
  
"James!" He called "Remus!"  
  
"Don't bother" Becky said "I put a silencing charm on this room; no one outside of it can hear you."  
  
"Sirius in 4th year you played the first school prank, so according to our contract this year was our year to pull the first prank, but you guys pulled it first! So now you have to pay." Danielle pulled something out from behind her back.  
  
"NO!" Sirius shouted "Anything but that!" Sirius face went pale with fear as he saw what she held. 


	3. embarassment X 300

Disclaimer: I own none of it, Wow I finally finished this story (In my notebook of coarse, you peoples aren't anywhere near the end) its eleven chapters long, give or take a chapter. Yay shoutouts for chapter two:  
  
Rogue Missfit Marauder Jedi: I'm writing more! Go me! You like the story? It actually gets really good as it progresses so keep reading.  
  
Anne-Evans89: Get ready to find out the mysterious item! Glad you like my writing, keep reading.  
  
Ok those were the only people to review chapter two, to bad because out of all the stories I author (And I author a lot) this is my absolute favorite one, it gets really good. Anyway on with the chap! Oh one more thing, remember that when Sirius was in school his hair was short. There's something to do with his hair in this and I don't want people saying 'He has long hair!'  
  
Sirius gasped in horror as Danielle revealed a huge makeup box from behind her back.  
  
"You wouldn't" He dared  
  
"So what do you think girls, is he a summer or a winter?" Mary laughed gleefully and bounded over to the makeup box tossing eye shadow and blush to Nikki and Becky as she uncapped a tube of fiery red lipstick herself.  
  
"No!" Sirius protested but it was too late, the girls pounced applying ridicules colors of makeup all over him.  
  
"There's something missing" Becky contemplated  
  
"I've got it!" Nikki called "There's a curling iron in my room"  
  
"No, his hair is to short" Danielle murmured thoughtfully then she snapped her fingers "But I do have some curlers in the bottom of my trunk!"  
  
"Back in a flash!" Becky called as she ran up to their dormitory. She returned in a moment with 5 curlers, more then enough considering how little hair Sirius has. The girls laughed as they placed them in his hair.  
  
"Time for the second part of our trick" Danielle proclaimed grinning.  
  
"What could be worse then this?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Mary" Danielle said "Show him what could be worse" Mary went over to a corner of the common room and came back with a camera. She took a few pictures and they chose the best one. When one was chosen Danielle muttered the word 'Delagato' and suddenly there was over 300 copies of that one picture. Nikki and Becky then put on their masks (Because their ones would be best for the job they were going to do) and left to go post up these pictures all around Hogwarts. Within an hour Becky and Nikki returned and confirmed that the pictures had indeed been put up.  
  
"Ok then, that was a lot of work for one night. I'm ready to go to bed." Danielle yawned as she and the other girls went up the stairs to go to bed.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sirius called from his chair.  
  
"Umm, no" Danielle said sweetly as they all went to bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius!" James called as he strode into the common room the next day. "Sirius what's all over your face!?" James stopped in his tracks and started cracking up. Remus stopped next to him, surveying the scene with amusement. Only Peter rushed to untie Sirius.  
  
"Thanks Pete" Sirius murmured as he glared at Remus and James.  
  
"Sorry Padfoot but it's kind of hard to take you seriously with Makeup all over your face, why is there makeup all over your face?" James asked grinning  
  
"Payback for playing the first prank, the Masquerettes used their masks to-  
  
"Wait, the masks, you saw them?" Remus asked, cutting him off.  
  
"You better believe it Moony. We've got to be at the top of our game now that we know for sure that they exist" Sirius said seriously. Sirius ran into the boy's room and changed into clean cloths quickly. He then proceeded into the bathroom to scrub off all the makeup and remove the curlers. When he returned James started howling with laughter and even Peter dared to titter at Sirius.  
  
"What is so funny?!" Sirius demanded  
  
"Your hair mate" James managed to gasp "Where the curlers were." Sirius looked horrified as he dashed back into the bathroom to check his appearance. His hair wasn't curly considering his hair wasn't wet when the curlers were in. It was only uncontrollably wavy and looked disastrous. Sirius sighed and stuck his head under the faucet of the sink and soaked it. He shook like a dog and then proceeded to storm straight out of the common room, the rest of the Marauders fallowing in confusion.  
  
"Where are we going?" James questioned.  
  
"Those Damn Masquerettes took pictures and hung them all over the school" Sirius exclaimed as he ripped one off the wall.  
  
"I could report them" Remus offered  
  
"No!" James and Sirius exclaimed at the same time. "That's totally out of  
line, we'll just have to do what we do best" Sirius smirked "Get even" 


	4. The aftermath

Disclaimer- I own absloutly nothing ok sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy. Hoped everyone had a happy new year, ok on with the chap! Oh but BTW I'm typing this on a laptop i just got and it doesn't have spell and grammer check so this might be a little typoish. I would like to give shoutouts but I can't, it's complicated. But one review sticks out in my mind: Someone asked me how I thought of the whole mas thing. Well I was sitting in my health class one day while my teacher droaned on about depression or something and I wanted to write a new fanfiction because my other Harry Potter one (Personal Slave) was getting boring so I'm like ok I'll put me and a couple of my friends in it. Then I'm like well the Marauders get the map and James cloak so I wanted to giv us something, just then my principal jumped into my classroom wearing a ski mask and screaming (My schools a little weird) So I'm like masks! I could give them special powers! Kind of like the X-Men But different! So that night I called my friend Danielle and we spent an hour thinking of powers for each mask, something cool and origional but something that doesn't let them get out of trouble abd pull great pranks very easily (That is not as easy as it sounds) When we got the powers our group needed a name so I was thinking masks...Masquerade......but were girls so Masquerettes! Then I found out that isn't a real word and I added it to my list of Maryisms. And that is how the Masquerettes were born.  
  
"Danielle can I talk to you for a minute?" Danielle smiled at Remus and got up to walk with him.  
  
"Hey you!" A random kid ran up to them in the hall  
  
"Yes?" Remus said politely but impatiently  
  
"Your friend Sirius is gay, right?" the kid asked eagerly "I mean those pictures are all over the school. Danielle smirked as Lupin looked horrified.  
  
"No he is not!" Remus said, outraged, "Those pictures were fake!"  
  
"Well they looked pretty real to me" The boy said skeptically "Tell his to stop by the Ravenclaw common house some time." The boy winked suggestivly and sauntered off. Danielle burst out laughing and was soon doubled over, gasping for breath. Remus stood there, looking after the kid in wonderment for a while until Danielle snapped him out of his revry  
  
"That was priceless" Danielle said, wiping a tear. "Old Black'll get a load out of that!" Danielle took a deep breath and calmed herself down. The two walked together in silance until Remus finally spoke.  
  
"Danielle we've been friends for a long time" and so they had. Danielle and Remus have been friends their whole lives. They were neighbors, both pure blood wizards and both didn't give a damn.  
  
"The best of" Danielle said looking at him.  
  
"Well you see theres something I've been meaning to talk to you about" Remus paused, not knowing how to approach the subject. "Do you remember when we were young and you were sad because i couldn't play outside for a whole two weeks because I was sick?"  
  
"I think so" Danielle said in concentraition "Oh yah! Your mom wouldn't even let me see you."  
  
"Well theres a reason for that, you see I didn't have the flu like my mom led everyone to believe." Lupin said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"You didn't?" Danielle said surprised "Then what did you have?"  
  
"I was.............I was bitten by a werewolf." Remus said softly as Danielle looked at him in shock.  
  
"You were what?!" She practically screamed "ohmigod are you ok? Are you dieing? Did it hurt? TALK MAN TALK!" A few people glanced in their direction and Remus bid her to shush.  
  
"I'm fine, it happened so long ago, I just thought maybe it's time i tell someone other then the Marauders, so naturally you were my first choice. Your like the little sister I never had Danni, if only by a few months. Instead I got stuck with that older bitch sister of mine Raven" Lupin said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And only a brother type figure could call me 'Danni' and get away with it so feel special" Danielle continued to ask a few more apprehensive questions until a stony silence fell over them. Finally Danielle spoke. "You've trusted me with a big secret and it's only fair i do the same. You know my mask..........."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
"James!" Mary called from down the hall  
  
"Hey Mary" James greeted her as she fell in step beside him  
  
"James I wanted to ask you something" Mary said smiling  
  
"Ask away"  
  
"Well I wanted to know.........does Lupin like Nikki?" James grinned at her.  
  
"He's absolutly mad about her, not that he'd ever say" James said quickly "How does Nikki feel about him?"  
  
"She's crazy about him,but she's tired of waiting for him to ask her out" Mary explained.  
  
"So lets make him ask her out" James said slyly. Mary looked up at him in interest "Come on Mary we can pull it off. Your a Masquerette, I'm a Marauder, we're legends in this school!"  
  
"James, no one knows what the Masquerette or the Marauders are, how are we legends?" Mary asked  
  
"Well true, but ournames ring fear in teachers hearts!" James said proudly "James Potter, Sirius Black, Mary-Kate Bloom, Danielle Cherrystone, the four biggest troukers this school has ever seen! We'll be remembered for years to come!" Mary rolled her eyes but smiled inspite of herself.  
  
"But what about Remus Lupin and Nicole Felton?" She asked  
  
"They can be the best prefect goody two shoes sappy romantic couple Hogwarts has ever had" James said as he ruffled his hair.  
  
"And what of Peter Pettigrew and Becky Halliwell? Will they not also be remembered?"  
  
"Of course Becky will be remembered!It wouldn't be the Masquerettes without Becky!" James said seriously "Peter I'm not so sure about"  
  
"Your a nut" Mary laughed  
  
"Well I probably am but then again so are you, we go together." James said, laughing as well.  
  
"Like PB&J my man, like PB&J" Mary stopped suddenly, an idea dawning on her.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked her  
  
"Nothings wrong, infact everythings right! I have the perfect way to get Remus to ask out Nikki!" Mary said excitidly  
  
"How?"  
  
"Umm nevermind I have to go" Mary said quickkly as she ran away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
"Please!" Mary begged in the common room the next day  
  
"No!" Danielle said, walking to the otherside of the room  
  
"Please Danielle! Please please please!" Mary begged, fallowing her.  
  
"No! No way!" Danielle insisted.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Mary asked, getting on her knees.  
  
"Mary I refuse to use my mask to make Remus ask out Nikki. These masks are for mischeif not tangled love affairs!"  
  
"Danielle either you do it or I will" Mary said firmly.  
  
"You couldn't controle my mask if you tried." Danielle laughed  
  
"You put it on and tell the person what you want them to do, what's to think about?" Mary scoffed.  
  
"Fine I'll do it" Danielle sighed "But I'm warning you, don't put on my mask. I believe we chose the masks we did for a reason, if we tried another I don't know what would happen." Danielle gazed at her stubborn, defiant friend with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine" Mary spat as she stormed off. "No one tells me what to do" She muttered to herself as she glanced at a box under Danielle's bed, which contained her mask.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
"Hey Remus can I talk to you for a second?" Danielle called nervously the next day as they were leaving Transfiguration.  
  
"Sure" Remus said. Danielle led him to a dark cornor of the classroom. When she was sure Mcgonagall wasn't looking she quickly put on her mask.  
  
"Ask out Nikki" She whispered softly. Danielle watched Remus walk over to a Slytherin named Nikki Tanzi.  
  
"No no no!" Danielle rushed over to him "Nicole Felton" Remus strode out into the hall.  
  
"Nikki?" He called as he jogged up to her "Would you like to go to Hogsmade with me next weekend? Like as a date?" Nikki smiled shyly  
  
"I'd love to" 


End file.
